


The Nearness of You

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Post-Magic Reveal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: It's a beautiful day out and Adrien and Marinette go on a date.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InTheWild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheWild/gifts).



> This is a backup gift for smellerbeee for the Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa exchange on tumblr.
> 
> Fluff is one of my favorite things to write, so this one was fun. I hope you enjoy and that your holidays were good and your new year is treating you well!
> 
> Title is from the Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong song of the same name.

Adrien hummed to himself as he walked toward the park, the bright, warm sunshine adding to his already good mood. He was meeting Marinette at the park for a picnic date. They had both been so busy with homework and fighting akumas and photo shoots and helping at the bakery that they hadn't had any time to just be with the other in over two weeks, so he was especially looking forward to this outing.

It seemed like it had been that way since they started dating only a few months before. But then, dating a superhero was never going to be easy.

Adrien had been shocked when he found out that Ladybug was actually Marinette, but as he thought about it, he really wasn't shocked at all, just caught off guard. Once he knew it was so very easy to see one in the other. Ladybug's strength flowed through Marinette as she stood up for a classmate, and he could see Marinette's kindness as Ladybug interacted with an akuma victim. They were one and the same. How had he not seen it before?

But he knew now, and that was all that mattered. That and the girl who was waiting for him in the park.

He carried a large blanket under his arm, and a picnic basket full of food. Marinette was bringing the drinks and dessert.

His smile widened into a grin when he reached the park and could see her waiting for him under one of the larger trees. The sun was bright and hot as it shone over everything and they would be grateful for the shade before too long.

He raised a hand to wave at her from the end of the park, and huffed out a laugh at her little bounce and wave back.

"Adrien," she said, her voice warm as he reached her and she leaned in to give him a hug. "I've missed you."

"You saw me just last night, bugaboo," Adrien said with a teasing grin as he laid out the picnic blanket.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "During an akuma fight doesn't exactly count, _Chaton_ ," she said, her voice low, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I missed you too," he said as they both sat down. They talked quietly about their days and what the other had missed while they laid out the food and soon they were eating and laughing. They sat next to each other, close enough to touch.

Before too long the lunch was gone and a soft breeze ruffled the leaves above them, and the warmth of the day caused Adrien to yawn.

"Sorry," he said, feeling sheepish. "I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

Marinette shook her head. "Don't apologize," she said, reaching up to cup his cheek gently. "I know how busy you are. Here," she said, clearing a space next to her, and patting next to her. "Lie down."

"I don't want to waste our date on a nap," Adrien said with a slight frown.

"We'll have other dates," Marinette said gently, tugging on his arm to try and get him to lay down. "You're tired, I'll make sure nothing happens."

Something about that made him feel warm and safe. He knew nothing would happen to him while she stood watch. As Marinette or Ladybug, it didn't matter. She would protect him, and he would protect her. Always.

He nodded, giving in and settled down next to her, a soft smile pulling at his lips as she began running her fingers through his hair. The warmth of the day and the feel of her fingers in his hair made the sleepy feeling stronger until he drifted off.

When he woke up, it took him a moment to realize where they were. It was still bright out, but clearly later in the day than when he had fallen asleep. The blanket was soft against his skin and he stretched, looking up to ask Marinette what time it was. But when he looked up, she wasn't sitting where she had been. He turned his head to see her curled up in a ball next to him, her breath soft and even.

He reached out and traced his finger against her cheek as gently as he could, not really wanting to wake her up. She shifted slightly, but didn't stir other than that.

He let his eyes fall closed again. Even without one of them keeping watch, this was a safe area of the city, he wasn't worried about anything happening to either of them. And given the number of nightime akumas they had to fight, they could defend themselves pretty well shortly after waking up.

He dozed for a while, drifting in and out of consciousness. His dreams were vague and hazy, but he knew Marinette was there, and they were safe and happy, a warm feeling encasing the whole thing.

"Adrien?"

His eyes fluttered open at the voice; he hadn't really gone back into a deep sleep. He looked up to see Marinette had sat up and was rubbing at her eyes. Her voice was heavy with sleep, her hair mussed slightly from where she'd slept on it. She was adorable.

Adrien chuckled at the picture she made, and sat up. "Hey, sleeping beauty."

Marinette rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I know you've been busy too. You probably haven't been getting much more sleep than I have."

He scooted next to her, and leaned his head against her shoulder. "I know we wanted to spend more time together, but I think that nap was just what I needed."

"I know what you mean," she said, resting her head against his. "And our afternoon isn't over yet."

Adrien glanced up at her face. "That is very true," he said, thinking of the time they still had that day to be together. He pulled back and leaned down so that he could press his lips to hers, his mouth curving up as he smiled into the kiss. His hand found her cheek, his thumb rubbing absently back and forth as he pressed into her to deepen the kiss.

Marinette reached one hand up to tangle in his hair as she returned the kiss. He loved that they could do this now, whenever they wanted. He'd imagined what this would be like, first with Ladybug, and then his fantasies had slowly morphed into ones with Marinette instead. He wasn't known for his luck, but he'd been able to fall in love with the same girl twice, and now he held her in his arms. He considered himself pretty lucky indeed.

She pulled back after several more moments, her smile soft. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused, head tilting, her attention elsewhere.

"What is it?" Adrien asked, trying to hear whatever had caught her attention. Was it an akuma? All he could hear was--

"Music," Marinette said, smiling wide. "Someone's playing something nearby."

"I thought you had heard an attack," Adrien said, his shoulders dropping in relief.

She shook her head. "Nothing that dire," she said, before standing up and holding out her hand to him. "Dance with me?"

It wasn't exactly slow dancing music. Adrien wasn't sure whether it was a recording or a live performance, but he was pretty sure he could hear a tuba. There was a fast, jazzy beat and he accepted her hand without hesitation, even if he had no idea how to lead this kind of dance.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked as he pulled her close.

She looked up at him. "Nope," she said with a shake of her head as they began moving to the music.

He whirled her out for a twirl, her skirt flaring out before curling around her legs. As he pulled her back, both of them shimmying slightly to the beat, she laughed as she collided with his chest.

"Sorry," he said, her laughter contagious.

She shook her head and took his hands in hers, as she approximated a kind of swing dance. Adrien had never taken lessons, but he was pretty sure they were doing it wrong. But with her hands in his, her eyes bright and grin wide, he found that he really couldn't bring himself to care.

As the song came to an end, he pulled her back in close to him and they just stood there for a moment, foreheads together, breathing each other in.

A phone alarm went off and Adrien let out a sigh. They both knew what that meant.Their time was up and Adrien was being called back to his responsibilities. His father had increased the amount of modeling he was doing as he'd gotten older, something Adrien hadn't quite thought possible. But it seemed every moment was accounted for. It was amazing he and Marinette had been able to carve out this little piece of time for themselves.

"I'll walk with you," she said after they had cleaned up, taking his hand in hers.

It wasn't a long walk from the park to the photo shoot location and they walked it in a comfortable and affectionate silence. They may not have much time together, but they were making this partnership work.

"I'll see you at patrol tonight?" she said before leaning up to kiss him gently.

He nodded as she pulled back.

"You don't have to if you're too tired," she said, her eyes soft, love and care for him shining in them.

"Hey, I got a nap and everything," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "A cat nap, if you will," he said, his grin wide.

She groaned, but she was smiling so he counted it as a win. He turned his head, as he heard Nathalie call for him. "I'll see you tonight," he said, kissing her again quickly before walking off toward the shoot.

He glanced back at her as she smiled and waved. Whether it was full schedules or akumas or some other challenge, he knew they could make it through. Together.


End file.
